1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home control system with an interface assembly and more particularly pertains to providing a speaking, moving, three dimensional animated character/prop operable in response to sensed signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of control system with an interface of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, control system with an interface of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of method of responding to sensed signals through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,261 to Paine discloses a voice operated controller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,852 to Noso discloses a voice response control system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,477 to Hoffberg a discloses a human factored interface incorporating adaptive pattern recognition based controller apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,924 to Schnars discloses a vehicle voice recognition method and apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,707 to Fujimoto discloses a control system for controlling equipment provide inside a vehicle utilizing a speech recognition apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a home control system with an interface assembly that allows providing a speaking, moving, three dimensional animated character/prop operable in response to sensed signals.
In this respect, the home control system with an interface assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a speaking, moving, three dimensional animated character/prop operable in response to sensed signals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved home control system with an interface assembly which can be used for providing a speaking, moving, three dimensional animated character/prop operable in response to sensed signals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of control systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved home control system with an interface assembly. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved home control system with an interface assembly and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a home control system with an interface assembly includes a three dimensional animatronic character/prop. The character/prop has a plurality of speakers, motors and actuators adapted to deliver system status messages and requested information to a user verbally as a function of the input signals as from a home control system. Secondly the home control system with interface assembly includes the home control system comprising a home security system and a home automation system. The home control system is adapted to control and maintain an environment associated with a building as well as survey for occurrences. The home control system has a plurality of inputs from the various sensors, relays, thermostats, user controls and the like. The home control system further has a plurality of outputs to convey messages relating to the environment to the user. Thirdly, the home control system with interface assembly includes a microphone operatively coupled to the home control system. The microphone is adapted to offer the user hands free operation or the home control system. Additional microphones found in the pre-existing home control system could provide further capabilities of the system to offer voice recognition. Next the home control system with interface assembly includes a logic controlling device. The logic controlling device has a plurality of inputs and a plurality of outputs. The logic controlling device is adapted to configure and synchronize message request signals from the home control system with the appropriate prerecorded audible words and movement commands from random access storage devices as required to convey messages relating to the environment to the user. The home control system with interface assembly includes a modem/network connection operatively coupled to the logic controlling device. The modem/network connection adapted to provide the user access to the worldwide web, email, networks and the like. An audio component is operatively coupled to the logic controlling device, the character/prop and a movement synthesizer whereby the audio component produces choreographed word phrases upon receipt of a signal from the logic controlling device and transmits the word phrases to the character/prop to perform. The audio component has text reading capabilities enabling it to convert text into words. The movement synthesizer is operatively coupled to the audio component and a drive converter assembly. The movement synthesizer is adapted to produce a choreographed command signal upon receipt of the word phrase. Finally, the home control system with interface assembly includes a drive converter assembly operatively coupled to the movement synthesizer and adapted to receive the command signals. The drive converter assembly is operatively coupled to the character/prop and adapted to transmit drive signals to the character/prop to perform.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved home control system with an interface assembly which has all of the advantages of the prior art control system of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved home control system with an interface assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved home control system with an interface assembly which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved home control system with an interface assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such home control system with an interface assembly economically available to the buying public.
Even still, another object of the present invention is to provide a home control system with an interface assembly for providing a speaking, moving, three dimensional animated character/prop operable in response to sensed signals.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interface assembly with an animated character/prop. The animated character/prop has at least one speaker for generating language and mechanisms for generating movement, the language and movement being correlated. The interface assembly also provides a logic controlling device that has a plurality of inputs and a plurality of outputs. The logic controlling device is adapted to configure and synchronize message request signals from the various sensors, relays, thermostats, user controls and the like, with the appropriate audible words and movement commands from the generating devices as required to convey messages relating to the environment to the user. Thirdly, the interface assembly provides an audio component adapted to receive output signals form the logic controlling device to actuate the speaker. Fourthly, the interface assembly provides a movement component adapted to receive output signals from the logic controlling device to actuate the mechanisms for generating movement. Finally, the interface assembly has a drive converter assembly operatively coupled to, and adapted to convert and transfer signals between, the movement component and character/prop.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.